Multi-station document inserting systems generally include a plurality of various stations that are configured for specific applications. Typically, such inserting systems, also known as console inserting machines, are manufactured to perform operations customized for a particular customer. Such machines are known in the art and are generally used by organizations, which produce a large volume of mailings where the content of each mail piece may vary.
For instance, inserter systems are used by organizations such as banks, insurance companies and utility companies for producing a large volume of specific mailings where the contents of each mail item are directed to a particular addressee. Additionally, other organizations, such as direct mailers, use inserts for producing a large volume of generic mailings where the contents of each mail item are substantially identical for each addressee. Examples of such inserter systems are the 8 series and 9 series inserter systems available from Pitney Bowes, Inc., Stamford, Conn.
In many respects the typical inserter system resembles a manufacturing assembly line. Sheets and other raw materials (other sheets, enclosures, and envelopes) enter the inserter system as inputs. Then, a plurality of different modules or workstations in the inserter system work cooperatively to process the sheets until a finished mailpiece is produced. The exact configuration of each inserter system depends upon the needs of each particular customer or installation. For example, a typical inserter system includes a plurality of serially arranged stations including an envelope feeder, a plurality of insert feeder stations and a burster-folder station. There is a computer generated form or web feeder that feeds continuous form control documents having control coded marks printed thereon to the burster-folder station for separating and folding. A control scanner located in the burster-folder station senses the control marks on the control documents. Thereafter, the serially arranged insert feeder stations sequentially feed the necessary documents onto a transport deck at each station as the control document arrives at the respective station to form a precisely collated stack of documents. The collated stack is then transported to the envelope feeder-insert station where the stack is inserted into the envelope. The transport deck preferably includes a ramp feed so that the control documents always remain on top of the stack of advancing documents. A typical modern inserter system also includes a control system to synchronize the operation of the overall inserter system to ensure that the collations are properly assembled.
Specifically regarding insert feeder stations, it is known in the art to use a separator wheel assembly for separating and feeding individual sheets from a stack of sheets. One type of separator, known as an interference type separator includes a separator wheel which operates in cooperation with a separator stone extending through the feed deck for performing the separating task. Generally, in an interference type separator, the separator wheel includes a plurality of angular grooves into which a plurality of inclined raised members, commonly referred to as fingers, of the separator stone protrude. The documents are fed through the bite between the separator wheel and the separator stone with the grooves in the feed roller. An example of such an interference type separator is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,417 and 5,120,043, both hereby incorporated by reference.
The nature of separator assemblies, and in the particular with the interference type separator, is that an adjustment must be made to the spaced relationship or "bite" between the separator wheel and the separator stone whenever there is a change in documents to be fed. Typically, the bite between the separator wheel and the separator stone is adjustable for the purpose of feeding documents of various thicknesses. The adjustment once made is locked into place until documents of other thicknesses are to be fed.
Generally, when a paper jam occurs at the separator assembly, the jam cannot be cleared without some damage to the jammed sheet. The most reliable way for clearing jams at the separator assembly is through the feed path downstream from the separator assembly. However, in many instances this may require the removal of a machine cover over the downstream feed path, and may require reaching into the rollers and belts in the feed path to retrieve the jammed sheet. Even in this instance, the sheet may be damaged because of the interference relationship of the stone fingers and the separator wheel.
Another problem encountered with such insert feeders is that the adjustment mechanism for setting the bite between the separator roller and separator stone is typically atop the insert feeder which location is directly above the main deck of the inserter system. This location is disadvantageous in that each time an operator desires to change the bite between the separator roller and separator stone, the operator is required to at least partially lean over the main deck which is both awkward and potentially dangerous in view of the various moving assemblies on the main deck of the inserter system.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the difficulties associated with feeder assemblies for conveying an insert from a storage tray onto a high speed paper deck of a document inserting system.